Alumna ejemplar, alumno problema, amigas entrometidas
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: One shot Nalu premio para Razhelle-chan! Natsu, el eterno aluumno problematico se ha enamorado de la presidenta de su clase: Lucy, la alumna ejemplar, han sido escogidos para hacer un trabajo en pareja en casa de Natsu, y 3 amigas de Lucy estan determinadas a conocer la historia dentro de la habitacion del muchacho. Una apuesta lo decidira todo.


**Un pequeño One-shot! El premio para mi amiga Razhelle-chan que adivinó mi nombre! Me lo dijo en un mensaje privado, por cierto, así que mi nombre seguirá anónimo por si alguien más quiere intentar adivinarlo.**

**Esta era una idea divertida que vagaba por mi mente… así que mi cerebro empezó a hacer conjeturas… Razón por la cual me distraje y no llegué a la escuela a tiempo! Así que me debes una grande Razhelle-chan! (Broma ^w^)**

**Por cierto, debido a que es mi historia entraré en ella por que tengo muchas ganas! Seré un personaje de Fairy tail! ºwº (También te metí a ti Razhelle-chan, espero que no te moleste ^w^)**

**Disfruten!**

**Alumna ejemplar, alumno problema.**

-Natsu…Natsu! Cabeza de humo! Vuelve a la tierra!

Natsu se separó de su PSP Vita para mirar a Gray que le gritaba.

-Que quieres Frosty?!-Respondió el pelirrosa que había sido interrumpido en su juego.

-No seas imbécil y guarda tu juguetito! Ahí viene Erza!

Natsu escondió asustado el aparato al ver entrar al profesor Happy acompañado de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Habrá un evento de concurso deportivo, es en parejas y el premio será una consola wii-u con complementos y 3 juegos a elección. –Anunció Erza.- Si quieren mas informes dejaré las bases del concurso con la presidenta, perdón.-Se corrigió.- las presidentas de su clase.

Se levantaron una chica rubia de largos cabellos y ojos chocolate y una castaña de cabello hasta los hombros con ojos ambarinos a recibir el papel que les entregaba la presidenta.

Erza agradeció la atención y se retiró.

-De pie, reverencia. Aye sir!-Dijo índico Happy-sensei al grupo.

-Aye sir!-Dijeron en respuesta.

-Lucy, pasa la lista por favor.-Le dijo el gato azul a la presidenta de clase mientras sacaba un sándwich de pescado de su maletín.

La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a enlistar a los estudiantes presentes.

***Natsu Pov***

Ahí esta otra vez, la bella presidenta, siempre tan linda y amable.

Recuerdo que me enamoré de ella cuando me salvó de un castigo echándose la culpa, alguien con tanta paciencia y tan linda sonrisa, es lógico que conquistara mi corazón.

QUE CURSILERÍAS ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Aunque ella me guste tanto, no puedo perder mi reputación.

Debo concentrarme.

Escuché que dijo mi nombre y le repondí con alegría.

Honestamente ni siquiera se fija en mi, y es razonable.

Digo, ella es la presidenta de la clase, excelentes calificaciones, es hermosa y tiene…Diablos! Muchos pretendientes! Maldito montón de moscas. Se que es lo que buscan! Ellos no se interesan en Lucy! Como me encantaría arrancarles los ojos cuando la miran!

CARAJO! ELLA ES MÍA!

-Natsu. Te sientes bien?-Me preguntó Anika.

-Eh? Si, porque?

-Parece que estas enojado, además estás murmurando algo así como "es mía malditos! Mía!"

-Huh?!-Mierda! Me descubrió!-Debe ser tu imaginación Anika!

Ella me miró a mi, después a Lucy y me sonrió.

-No será que…

-Muy bien alumnos! Pongan atención!-Gritó Happy.

Creo que ahora habrá problemas si Anika se enteró.

***Fin Natsu Pov***

-Vamos a iniciar un nuevo proyecto!-Dijo Happy-sensei con alegría.-El tema es: "La pesca del atún"! Harán parejas y quién traiga el mejor proyecto y un rico sashimi* Tendrá un diez en el examen final!

Los alumnos asintieron con desinterés, estaban hartos del pescado, sobre todo considerando que esa era la clase de inglés.

Happy comenzó a formar las parejas.

"Ahhhhh, que esperanzas tendría de que ella se fijara en mi? En Natsu el escandaloso, el peleonero, el que siempre se mete en problemas, de los cuales ella suele sacarme, el que siempre pasa de_panzazo*_ "

-…Gray y Juvia, Anika y Hibiki, Razhelle y Fried, Natsu y Lucy.-Concluyó Happy.

Natsu alzó la cabeza sorprendido, para después sonreír como solo el sabe.

-Aye! El trabajo es para el próximo viernes! Por ahora. Examen sorpresa de la cocina del lenguado!-Dijo Happy con alegría.

Hubo una queja general.

En alguna parte del aula se escuchó: " oh místicas fuerzas de lo sobrenatural, denme suerte para champear y pasar este examen." Lo que provocó que a todos se les resbalara una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

*Dos horas después, hora del almuerzo.*

-Te digo que le gustas a Natsu!-Le decía animadamente Anika a Lucy.

-Ay! Como crees! A Natsu solo le gustan los videojuegos y pelear.

-Te digo que yo lo escuché! Decía "Es mía malditos! MÍA!" Y te miraba a ti!

-A decir verdad, es muy obvio que le gustas Lu-chan, yo digo que está loco por ti.-Dijo Levy, apartando la atención del libro que leía.

-Además harían una muy linda pareja!-Dijo Razhelle con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Se entusiasman demasiado!-Les dijo la rubia con una gotita en la nuca.

-No es así! A Natsu realmente le gustas!-Le dijo Anika con brillitos en los ojos-Yo se que te pedirá que seas su novia cuando vayas a su casa a hacer la tarea.

-Se casarán algún día!-Continuo Razhelle tomando las manos de Anika.

-Y tendrán una niña de pelo rosa!-Dijo Anika.

-Que lindo!-Dijo Razhelle.

-Y yo seré la madrina!-Les siguió el juego Levy.

-Ya paren el juego!-Les gritó Lucy avergonzada.

-Ehhh? Por que?-Dijeron las chicas, decepcionadas.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con Natsu! No pretendo casarme con el! Ni menos tener hijos con el!-Esto último lo dijo muy sonrojada.

-Eh?-Le dijo Anika decepcionada.-Pero Lucy, a ti no te gusta Natsu?

La rubia se puso tensa.

-Lucy, te esta dando fiebre?-Le preguntó Razhelle con una sonrisa pícara.

La rubia se puso un poco mas roja.

-A mi no me interesa tener novio.-Dijo ella y volteo a otra parte.

-No ha dicho que no le guste!-Le dijo Anika a Razhelle.

-Te gussssssssssta!-Dijeron las 3 chicas.

La rubia iba a responder cuando se escuchó un estruendo y chico rubio chocó contra el árbol junto al que ellas estaban sentadas.

-Sting hijo de puta! Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes! Quien te crees para venir y atacar sin razón alguna?

La voz no era de otro que Natsu Dragneel.

El rubio que había chocado contra el árbol profirió un quejido y se levantó.

Se abalanzó contra Natsu con intención de darle un puñetazo un el mentón, pero antes de que lo logrará este le pateó con fuerza el estomago, sofocándolo y provocando que cayera de rodillas.

Razhelle y Anika se levantaron y comenzaron a animar a Natsu.

-Eso es Natsu! Patéale el trasero!-Gritó Razhelle.

-En el hígado Natsu! En el hígado!-Le gritó Anika emocionada.

-Anika, deberías mantener la compostura y dar el ejemplo, eres la presidenta de la clase!-La reprendió Lucy.

-No seas aburrida Lucy! Apoya a tu enamorado!-Le respondió Anika.

-Lo que haré será detener esta pelea!-Se dirigió a Natsu.-Natsu! Ya detén esto! Volverán a suspenderte!

El chico se dio la vuelta, escuchando a Lucy un poco triste por que no quería que ella pensará que peleaba sin una razón.

La distracción le valió un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz de parte de Sting.

Lo tiró al piso debido al fuerte golpe, Sting se posicionó sobre el dándole un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el mentón.

Se preparaba aparentemente para escupir a Natsu en la cara, pero el agredido sacó una bolsa de picante que traía con su almuerzo y se la exprimió al rubio en los ojos.

Sting se fue hacia atrás con un fuerte chillido frotándose los ojos.

En ese momento llegaron Erza y la directora Mavis. Se llevaron a Sting que estaba momentáneamente ciego debido a la irritante sustancia en sus ojos.

Natsu alzó el puño en señal de victoria.

Pero se sorprendió cuando cierto aroma a fresa y vainilla llegó a su nariz.

-Natsu, te esta sangrando mucho la nariz, acompáñame a la enfermería.

-Aye!-Respondió Natsu un poco desconcertado por el interés de la rubia en sus heridas.

Se alejaron, las amigas de Lucy se percataron de que Lucy lo llevaba de la mano.

-Tienes la cámara?-Le preguntó Razhelle a Anika cuando la pareja se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-Por supuesto.-Le respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En la enfermería Lucy se dedicaba a poner un trapo frío sobre la frente de Natsu para detener su hemorragia nasal.

-Por suerte no te rompió la nariz! Por que siempre buscas problemas?-Le reprendió la rubia.

-El empezó!-Se defendió Natsu con cierto tono infantil.

Ella suspiró comprendiendo que el chico no tenía remedio.

-Y bien? A que hora voy a tu casa?

-Eh?-Respondió Natsu poniéndose nervioso.

-Para la tarea.-Le dijo Lucy con infinita paciencia.

-Pues…-Natsu lo pensó un momento.-A las 5 esta bien si quieres.

-Allí estaré.

-Sabes donde vivo?

-Si. Conozco la dirección de todos los alumnos de la clase.-Respondió con simpleza ignorando el brillo en los ojos de Natsu.

-Nos veremos entonces!-Le dijo un emocionado Natsu con rubor en las mejillas.

-Nos veremos.-Le dijo Lucy saliendo por la puerta

Mas tarde ese día.

Residencia Dragneel.

-Mierda! Igneel! Este lugar es una porquería!-Le decía Natsu a su padre que estaba sentado en un sillón bebiendo cerveza.

-Y a ti desde cuando te interesa tanto la limpieza chiquillo?-Le respondió el hombre con poco interés.

No se percató del sonrojo del muchacho.

-Eso no importa! No hay excusa para tener el lugar tan sucio!

-Haz lo que quieras! Yo no pretendo limpiar, voy a la tienda, vuelvo en un momento.-Le dijo su padre saliendo por la puerta.

Natsu se dedicó a limpiar la casa en el espacio de 15 minutos.

-Ya volv…-Dijo a medias Igneel entrando por la puerta y viendo sorprendido el orden dentro de su normalmente desastrosa casa.

-Natsu!-Gritó alarmado el padre del pelirrosa, del baño salió una nube de vapor y el muchacho que traía una toalla en la cintura.

-Que quieres Igneel?

La preocupación apareció en el rostro del hombre.

-Natsu…Limpiaste la casa y te estas bañando a las tres de la tarde?!

-Tiene algo de malo?

-Hijo. Vamos al doctor, creo que te dio un golpe de calor o algo.-Le dijo su padre tomándolo de la muñeca.

Sonó el telefono e Igneel contestó.

-Si? Si aquí vive Natsu… Esta un poco indispuesto en este momento… Su padre… Ajá... Comprendo, yo le aviso.

Igneel miró a Natsu en una mezcla de orgullo y burla. Natsu se puso nervioso.

-Qui-quien era?-Preguntó Natsu con precaución.

-La presidenta de tu clase, dice que tiene un compromiso y que llegará media hora después de lo acordado, ya veo por que actúas tan raro.

-Eh…No es que… Bueno… Yo.-

-Mi pequeño dragón esta creciendo! -Igneel lloraba escondiéndose en la parte interior de su brazo.-Mi hijo esta madurando! No puedo creerlo, apenas ayer quería casarse con una lagartija y hoy tendrá una cita!

-No es una cita! Vamos a hacer la tarea! **(Je je, la tarea…Así le dicen ahora :3)**

-Ella te gusta?

-Eh… Pues… Un poco.- Natsu estaba de mil colores.

-Hijo, tu cara no dice que te guste un poco… Mas bien diría que estas loco por ella.

Natsu se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo al baño, esta vez al de su habitación, para que Igneel no lo molestara.

-Crece tan rápido!-Dijo Igneel con lágrimas en los ojos.

30 minutos despues Natsu salió de su cuarto, llevaba una camisa negra con un dragon plateado en la manga derecha y un pantalón blanco, había intentado peinarse, pero debido a su rebelde cabellera no lo había logrado y lucía su siempre adorable look natural.

Sorpendió a Igneel en la sala viendo su viejo albúm de fotos.

En muchas de las cuales el salía desnudo.

-QUE ESTAS MIRANDO PAPÁ?-Le gritó alterado el adolescente.

-Recordaba buenos tiempos!

-No se te ocurra enseñarle eso a Lucy!-Dijo arrebatándole el albúm a su padre.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Natsu fue a abrir. Era Anika.

-Hey Natsu!-La chica tomó un muy leve sonrojo.-Natsu, estas muy arreglado y guapo. Que no ibas a hacer la tarea con Lucy?

-Se supone. Estoy muy arreglado?!-Preguntó con pánico el muchacho.

-No! Te ves lindo!

-No se como responder ante eso.

-Bueno, ni al caso, vine a preguntarte si me puedes prestar tu juego de god of war.

-Claro, pasa.

Anika miró a su alrededor.

-INCREÍBLE! EN TODAS LAS VECES QUE HE ESTADO AQUÍ NUNCA VI TU CASA LIMPIA!-Exclamó la castaña que ya varias veces había estado en casa del pelirrosa para pedir y prestar videojuegos, además de algunas paretidas amistosas.

-No lo digas como si fuera algo raro!

-Pero es algo raro! Para ti lo es!

-Ah! Solo vamos por el juego!

Ambos subieron por las escaleras.

-Buenas tardes Igneel.-Saludó la chica al padre de Natsu.

Subieron a la habitacion de Natsu.

-También limpiaste tu cuarto!

-Deja de sorprenderte!-Le dijo Natsu colocando el albúm en la repisa tras el sofá y tomando la caja del juego solicitado por su amiga.

-Gracias Natsu!-Le dijo la chica tomando la caja.-Ten te regalo esto.

Pego una calcomanía de un dragon rojo en la pantalla de plasma ubicada frente al sofá.

-Y esto también.-Dijo ofreciéndole lo que parecía ser una fotografía de Lucy.

Natsu la tomó y la miró de cerca, era Lucy vestida de gato con un pronunciado sonrojo en la cara, trataba de cubrirse el pecho con las manos, sin lograr hacerlo por completo.

-Es su disfraz de hallowen del año pasado, perdió una apuesta y tuvo que usarlo.-Aclaro Anika.

-Y yo para que quiero esto?-Dijo Natsu muy sonrojado.

-Ah! No la quieres. Bueno, supongo que se la daré a Gray.- Iba a tomar la fotografía, pero Natsu la apartó, con evidente molestia en los ojos.-Lo sabía! Te gusta Lucy!

-No es así! Es solo que no creo que debas dársela al pervertido de Gray!

-Bueno… Si tu lo dices te creo.-Le dijo sonriendo traviesamente.-Pero si sientes algo por Lucy. Yo lo sabré.-Salió de la habitación dejando a Natsu transtornado.

-Que fue eso?- Se preguntó.

Escuchó del piso de abajo un "Adiós Igneel" y como se cerraba la puerta principal.

-Eso fue raro.-Se dijo el pelirrosa y miró el reloj.

-4:30 Lucy llegará en una hora.-Miró su consola Xbox 360.- Supongo que puedo jugar hasta que ella llegue.

Fue hasta la consola y colocó el juego de Mortal Kombat 9.

Sin darse cuenta debido a su enganche en el juego, ya había pasado una hora.

-Natsu! Una señorita te está buscando!-Le gritó Igneel desde abajo.

-Dile que pase!-Le respondió Natsu olvidando que la que lo buscaba era Lucy.

Se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera.

-Hijo! Tengo que ir al museo! Volveré en unas horas!-Le gritó desde abajo Igneel, que era un reconocido paleontólogo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Lucy con un sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco a medio muslo.

-Dame un momento y comenzamos!-Le dijo Natsu haciendo que escorpión le arrancara con violencia la cabeza a sub-zero.

La rubia suspiró y se sentó a mirar como Natsu jugaba, con el interés mal escondido en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Anika

-Bienvenidas chicas!- Dijo Anika a Levy y Razhelle en la puerta de entrada.

-Aún no entiendo muy bien que es lo que vamos a hacer.-Dijo Levy dudosa.

-Vamos a espiar a Natsu y a Lucy mientras "hacen la tarea."-Dijo Razhelle indicando las comillas con los dedos.

-Por acá niñas!-Les indicó Anika el camino hacia una habitación donde había una laptop conectada a una pantalla de plasma. En la imagen se veía a Natsu con un control en las manos jugando animadamente, y a Lucy con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

-Como es esto posible?-Pregunto Levy mirando la pantalla.

-Escondí una cámara hoy en la habitación de Natsu.-Respondió Anika trayendo 3 botellas de refresco de la cocina.

-Como?

-En la estampa de un dragon que pegué en su televisión. Fue idea de Razhelle-chan.

-Aye!-Dijo Razhelle.

-Bueno veamos que pasa.

Las tres miraron la pantalla con atención.

Natsu seguía jugando y Lucy había comenzado a animarlo.

-No natsu! Haz el tercer combo para que puedas rematar con un _fatality_!-Le decía Lucy a Natsu que combatía a sus oponentes acabándolos con rapidez.

-Así es mas rápido!-Le respondió Natsu sin apartar la mirada del juego.

-Pero no es divertido!-Dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero.

-Tu crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?-Le pregunto Natsu a manera de reto.

-Me estas retando?- Respondió Lucy a su actitud.

-Y que si lo estoy haciendo?-Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nadie me reta y se sale con la suya!-Lucy tomó el segundo control que estaba sobre la consola y se agachó a conectarlo, sin darse cuenta de que el corte del vestido permitía que en esa posición Natsu podía ver sus panties. **(Bragas, calzones o como le digan en su país)**

El muchacho se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

-3 rounds!-Habló la rubia.- No podrás ganarme!

Eligió a Kitana como su personaje, Natsu eligió a Scorpion.

-Eso lo veremos!-Respondió Natsu y comenzaron la pelea.

-Yo no sabía que a Lucy le gustaban los videojuegos!-Reprochó Anika a la pantalla.-Se supone que soy su amiga! Podríamos haber jugado juntas!

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo Razhelle ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Razhelle-chan.-Le dijo Anika ofreciéndole una barra de _sneakers._-No se como es que no engordas.

-Yeeeeeiiii! Chocolate!-Dijo animosa la aludida dando el primer mordisco.-Gracias Anika!

-Tu quieres Levy-chan?-Pregunto la castaña a la otra chica.

-Eh… No. Yo estoy a dieta.-Dijo con un aura depresiva.

-Seeee… Yo también.-Dijo Anika guardando la caja con golosinas.

Ambas miraron a su amiga que disfrutaba del chocolate.

-Que envidia…-Murmuraron al unísono y volvieron a centrar la atención en la pantalla.

Lucy y Natsu habían empatado, ella ganó la primera pelea asesinando brutalmente a scorpion con una mordida en la cabeza por parte de Kitana, Natsu había ganado el segundo incendiando a Kitana hasta las cenizas, en el tercero se terminó el tiempo quedando al mismo nivel, lo que provocó un empate.

-Revancha!-Exigió Natsu.

Lucy pensó un momento y dijo:

-Me parece perfecto, pero, hay que hacerlo un poco mas interesante no crees?

-En que piensas?-Le preguntó Natsu inquisitivo.

-Bueno, si yo gano, tendrás que hacer la tarea y el sashimi tu solo! Y no pelearas con nadie por un mes, aunque te provoquen!-Lucy lo señaló con entusiasmo.

-QUE?! NO INVENTES! SOY TERRIBLE EN ESAS COSAS! Y COMO QUIERES QUE SOBREVIVA SIN PELEAR MUJER?!

-Que, acaso tienes miedo?-Dijo Lucy en tono de burla.

-Y que gano yo?

-Que tienes en mente?

Natsu puso una cara reflexiva y se sonrojó un poco.

-Si yo gano… Tendrás que ser mi novia durante un mes!

-KYAAAA! LO DIJO!-Gritaron las tres chicas frente al monitor.

-Aunque… Fue aún menos romántico de lo que pensé.-Objetó Anika.

Lucy tenía un muy fuerte sonrojo en la cara.

-Y-y eso por que?-Preguntó la rubia honestamente sorprendida.

-Solo imagínalo!-Le dijo Natsu, incapaz de ser sincero con sus sentimientos.-Lucy, la alumna ejemplar, con Natsu el problema andante, todos te molestaran por meses, y yo seré muy admirado!-Esto último lo dijo muy incómodo, el no consideraba a Lucy un trofeo.

El sonrojo de Lucy desapareció en su totalidad, abriendo paso a un semblante muy molesto.

-Acepto! Te patearé el trasero Natsu Dragneel!-Dijo con una expresión de agresividad que Dragneel jamás había visto, pero que honestamente, le encantaba.

Comenzaron la siguiente ronda del juego, Lucy estaba tan molesta por el anterior comentario de su compañero de juegos, que perdió la concentración y Natsu le tomó la delantera con facilidad.

Cuando quedaba poco espacio en la barra de vida de la rubia recordó un detalle.

_"Es muy obvio que le gustas Lu-chan, yo digo que esta loco por ti_!" Había dicho Levy.

Sería verdad? O es que realmente el muchacho solo quería molestarla?

_"Pero, al fin y al cabo es un hombre no?"_ Pensó Lucy sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de una sucia táctica.

Se acerco sigilosamente al pelirrosa que estaba concentrado en el juego y le sopló con suavidad en el oído.

El muchacho se sobresaltó mucho y se le cayó el control, cosa que la rubia aprovechó para dar un golpe crítico.

Natsu lo recogió con la mayor rapidez que pudo y se recuperó del ataque, ganando el primer round.

-Eso fue una táctica muy sucia Lucy!-Gritó Anika levantándose del sillón.

-Pero Anika, tu me dijiste que eso era justo cuando un hombre te está ganando, en especial si es tu novio o el chico que te gusta.-Dijo Razhelle con inocencia.

-No es cierto!

-Claro que si! El otro día…-Anika le tapó la boca

-Ya! Ya me acordé! Y Levy-chan no necesita saber eso!

Volvieron a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

Natsu seguía sonrojado y Lucy había recuperado su confianza.

Repentinamente recibió un golpe critico de pelirrosa.

_"Aún no es suficiente!"_ Pensó Lucy.

Puso pausa al juego a lo que Natsu protesto.

Se acercó a el y… Se sentó en sus piernas.**(No me regañen! Ustedes saben que Lucy es capaz de hacer eso para conseguir lo que quiere!)**

-Que haces?!-Preguntó Natsu alarmado.

-Es que no puedo ver bien la pantalla desde allá! Te molesta?-Le pregunto con la cara del gato con botas de Shrek.

-N-no.-Respondió Natsu sucumbiendo a los encantos de su pretendida.

Reanudaron el juego, a cada momento que Natsu lograba reducir la barra de vida de la rubia ella se movia, provocando escalofríos en el chico.

El segundo round concluyo con Lucy como la vencedora.

-Wow… Esto se pone intenso.-Dijo Anika con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Siiiii.-Afirmaron sus amigas sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

En el tercer y último round, ambos estaban casi empatados nuevamente.

_"Un poco mas!" _Pensaba Lucy.

-Oe Luce!-Escuchó a su espalda.

-Que?!-La rubia se giró levemente molesta al ser interrumpida de su juego.

Pero algo la sorprendió.

Un beso.

Un tierno e inexperto beso por parte de Natsu, sin entender muy bien el porque, ella le correspondió.

Sentía como una descarga eléctrica le bajaba por la espalda mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, su corazón se aceleró, y un sentimiento comenzó a nacer en su pecho.

_Amor._

Al fin podía admitirlo, el chico le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, era por eso que se había culpado de una de sus travesuras, lo amenazaban con expulsarlo, y ella se culpó para no dejar de verlo.

Sin embargo, quién creyera que aquel chico pudiera darle un mundo de sensaciones con un inocente roce de labios?

Repentinamente, Natsu se separó dejando aún a la rubia sedienta.

-Gané!

-Eh?!-La rubia volteo sorprendida.-No puede ser! Hiciste trampa!

-Y me lo dices tu?- Le dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa enorme.-Y aún con trampas ahora eres mi novia.

Lucy se sonrojo mucho.

-Solo por un mes!

Natsu se vio decepcionado.

-Es por lo que te dije antes? No Lucy! Era broma! Tu de verdad me gustas!

Ella se sorprendió.

-D-de verdad?

El sintió con entusiasmo.

-Demuéstralo.-Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras y Natsu la besó de nuevo.

-Me conecté!-Se escuchó la voz de Anika en la pantalla de Natsu, ambos se pusieron tensos.

-Awwwwwwwwww! Son tan tiernos!- Se escucharon las voces de las 3 chicas, que habían aparecido en la pantalla, interrumpiendo el juego.

Natsu se sobresaltó y golpeó accidentalmente su espalda con la estantería de detrás, provocando que cierto albúm comprometedor cayera abierto sobre las piernas de Lucy.

-Que es esto?-Se pregunto la rubia mirando un pequeño bebe de escasos cabellos rosas con unas rosadas pompis al aire, Natsu se puso pálido.

-Es Natsu! Que lindo!-Exclamó la rubia.-Miren chicas!- Dijo acercando el álbum a la estampa del dragón, ya conociendo los métodos de espionaje de sus mejores amigas.

-Awwwwwwwww! Que ternura!-Dijeron las tres con corazoncitos en la mirada.

-Devuélvemelo!-Gritó Natsu arrebatando el libro a su novia.

-Bueno Natsu! Nos vemos mañana! _Amorcito…-_Dijo al final con cierta malicia saliendo por la puerta, el muchacho miró extrañado y después sonrió.

-Hasta mañana Natsu!-Se escuchó desde la pantalla y las chicas se desconectaron.

El chico se rascó la cabeza y puso el álbum en su lugar.

Alzo el puño en señal de victoria.

-Ahora Lucy es mía!

En la calle, Lucy caminaba alegremente a su casa.

Entonces su teléfono sonó.

-Hola?

-Lucy.-Se escuchó la voz de Razhelle.-Robaste una de las fotos verdad?

La rubia sonrió traviesa.

-Claro que si…

**Fin**

**Bueno, promesas son promesas, listo para el viernes, tarde, pero sigue siendo viernes!**

**Espero te haya gustado Razhelle-chan!**

**Y a todo el que lo lea también!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


End file.
